Phoenix 2: Journey to Find Home
by Shyturtle11
Summary: Hey! Phoenix is finally on her way to free the lost race of the phoenixes. She travels to the Amazon and meets a handsome stranger named Adam. What does he have to do with her past? Why does he seem to understand more about her than she does? And why is he so cute? Follow Phoenix through this adventure to free her people and to maybe find a new love in the process
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix 2: OMG guys I'm actually back for THE SEQUEL! See at first I was going to put this in the first story but then I was like nooo nevermind, they've waited to long for another chapter, might as well make a new story. Plus I truly did have a terrible case of writer's block. That stuff is a killer. Anyway please enjoy this new adventure for our favorite girl Phoenix**

* * *

It was too windy out here. How was she supposed to get to Venezuela in this kind of weather? Phoenix stood outside her motel room in a small town in southern Mexico. She had left for Panama about three weeks ago but was held up here because there was a minor bank robbery that she wanted to stop. She had left Titans Tower saying that she needed to do this. They were all upset about her leaving, but understood why. Cyborg was the most disappointed out of all of them. Before she taken off that morning, Phoenix gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a sweet smile. She then shifted into her phoenix form and took off flying south, which explains why she's where she is now.

She walked back into her room, closing the door behind her, she sat on the end of her bed and checked her phone. A couple messages from her news feed. No messages from Jenny. She placed her phone down next to her on the bed and picked up her communicator. A few voicemails from Starfire and Beast boy wishing her good luck. Not one message from Cyborg. She sighed. It's been three weeks since she left and each one of the titans has called or texted her at least once, except him. Phoenix decided she didn't want to think about it anymore. She needed to focus on one thing: getting to the Amazon. She put both devices on her bed and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She came back to her bed, turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up extra early so that she could get a head start to the Amazon. She left money on the check-in desk with a note explaining that she had checked out early. Walking to a nearby alley, Phoenix shifted into her bird form and flew straight to Brazil. She couldn't afford to stop anymore, she had to get there by later tonight. The urgency she felt to get there was new and unfamiliar to her. Maybe the phoenixes were influencing her. It was so strange to her. But she knew she needed to get there, so she pushed harder and flew faster to her destination...

Deep in the rainforest, three scientist and two brutes had set up a small campsite that also functioned as a mini lab. The younger of the three scientist looked like he was in his early twenties with wavy brown hair, a slightly chiseled face, tan skin and beautiful chocolate eyes. He was watching his two partners calculate a plan on how to extract more orange liquid from the mysterious pond they had found some four moths ago. For some reason, his mind wasn't on that. He was thinking about the lovely brunette they had captured those months ago and how amazing she had looked then and now. He hadn't told his comrades how he had seen her when he had went to Jump City a month ago to see his uncle. He saw her fighting a couple of goons and his heart practically swelled at how well she was using her powers. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed him standing there or she probably would've killed him. She seemed so strong that day, so strong and kind and beautiful...

"Adam!" Adam was snapped from his thoughts as he looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Yea?" one scientist shook his head.

"Adam pay attention. I can't have you standing here daydreaming of heaven knows what, when we have work to do."

"Okay Thomas." Adam walked over to Thomas and the other scientist and joined the conversation.

"So here's the issue." explained the other scientist. "Where ever we found the pond the first time, it's not there anymore. I think it moves because of the earth's gravity. Maybe the earth's magnetic pull plus its gravity makes the seemingly weightless pond move. Anyway, me and Thomas don't have the strength or endurance to trek through this entire forest looking for the stupid thing." Thomas nodded and Adam looked confused

"What are you saying Vincent?" asked Adam. The man named Vincent rolled his eyes.

"What I'm saying is, we're too old and vulnerable to go out into the jungle by ourselves."

"But Kent and Dean are right over there." Adam pointed to the two huge men standing a few feet away from the tent they were huddled up in. "They look like the perfect people to keep you two safe." he smirked seeing the old man's agitated face.

"Those too wouldn't be able to protect us from the creatures that lurk in this forest" Adam almost chuckled.

"So if I'm understanding this correctly and mathematically, you're asking me to go trek through the rainforest to find the forbidden pond." Thomas and Vincent nodded making Adam sigh.

"But why me though, I haven't done anything productive in the last four experiments." Adam crossed his arms

"Because Adam, you're fit, have training in wilderness survival, and your resumé said that you have military background so you should be fine." Vincent said with a smile that made Adam want to vomit.

"Fine I'll go, but I want some type of recognition for this." The other two scientist just laughed and waved him off as he walked out of the tent. He made his way to his own private tent and started packing up everything he knew he may need for the journey. He wouldn't take too much since he knew how to survive off of fruits and wild boar. Adam eventually finished gathering all his things and walked over to where Vincent and Thomas were waiting for him.

"Take this." Thomas handed Adam a small syringe and a small empty capsule. He looked at it and back up at Thomas and nodded.

"Use the syringe to collect the solution and put it in the capsule. Fill the capsule up as much as you can and return immediately back here to us asap." Adam nodded at his instructions.

"Got it." He then turned around, making his way into the jungle...

Phoenix had just flew over the Amazon forest and was looking for a good place to land. She had finally made it here and it was only just turning dusk. Finding a good place to spend the night was the first thing to do, then in the morning she would start her journey to look for the pond. She decided on a location not far from the northern border of Brazil and made her descent. As she landed, she shifted back to her human form and looked around. The rainforest was full of cries and sounds of the wildlife that live within it. She was almost startled when she heard the call of a nearby toucan. Phoenix looked around some more taking in the beautiful view. Suddenly, she heard a rustling coming from her right side. She conjured a fire dagger and got in a defensive stance, readying for anything to come out. What stepped out is not what she expected. Slowly, a male jaguar made its way towards her. _"I must be in his territory and he sensed it."_ she thought. The big cat clawed at her making her jump back. Realizing she still had her fire dagger in her hand, she threw it at the cat's side purposely missing. The cat kept its glare on her not even flinching. _"Tough kitty."_ she thought. The cat then started to come even faster at her. Phoenix then decided it was best to run, so she did.

As Adam was making his way through the Amazon, cutting trees and vines that were in his path, he could've sworn that he saw a bird fly overhead but he quickly ignored it. He was mumbling and muttering under his breath about how he got stuck with the two most obnoxious, selfish, and annoying bosses in all of humanity. The only reason he started working for those two morons was because of his love for science. He used to be a Chemistry major at an university he attended until one day Thomas walked in to watch the student's presentations and he saw his presentation on covalent compounds and the importance of discovering new elements. That's when Thomas offered him a place at the lab. He was so excited to learn more about Chemistry and everything was great until the situation with the mythical orange pond came up. He really stopped enjoying his new career after they captured the brunette and red head and turned them into their little lab rats. Adam sighed. Things would've been so much better if they had not believed that old legend and went to search for the pond.

He was about to sulk even more when a loud shuffling in the bushes caught his attention. Adam looked to his right and before he could register who he saw, the person ran smack into him, knocking the two of them to the forest floor.

"What the!-"

"Shhhh! The jaguar could still be in the area." said the person on top of him. He looked up and noticed a pair of hazel eyes looking back at him. It took most of his strength not to pull her closer to his face. She eventually got off of him and brushed him off.

"Uhh sorry about that, I was running from this huge jaguar. I didn't know there were other people in the area." Phoenix apologized. She looked at the boy in front of her and blushed slightly. He wasn't that bad looking.

"It's all good, umm I'm Adam." He brought out his hand. She took it and smiled.

"Phoenix." she smiled. Adam was extremely grateful that she hadn't recognized him.

"So what are you doing in the Amazon rainforest all by yourself?" he asked her honestly. She looked around nervously. Maybe she was hiding something from him.

"I'm here looking for a certain landmark. How about you, why are you out here by yourself?" He smiled sheepishly

"I'm also looking for a special landmark. My bosses sent me to get a few samples of it." he showed her his capsule. "I'm a scientist." Phoenix looked at him closely. She could have sworn that she had seen him somewhere else before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her concerned. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine, you just look somewhat familiar." He shuddered.

"Yea I get that a lot, I've been to way to many places." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head and she giggled at him. It was probably the cutest sound he had ever heard.

"So I have a great idea" she announced.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we travel together. Since we're both probably looking for the same or almost the same thing, it'll probably be beneficial if we search for it together, that way we cover more ground." He smiled at her plan.

"Sounds great." As the two of them starting walking deeper into the forest, Adam knew in his heart that the journey wouldn't be easy but he was hoping that he and Phoenix would both come out of this adventure with what they came in here searching for.

* * *

 **Yayyy I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Phoenix: The Journey to find Home and I hope you all enjoy your evening or morning or whatever ;) ciao**


	2. Meeting Friend& Knowing a Stranger

**Phoenix 2: Meeting a friend and Getting to Know a Stranger Welcome back loves :) and enjoy chpt 2**

A wild bird's screech filled his ears as he bolted up awake. After planning on traveling with each other until they reach their destination, Adam and Phoenix set off into the jungle. By night fall, they had decided to make camp, and continue in the morning. Now looking around, Adam noticed that Phoenix was no where in sight. He looked around the tent and noticed that her sleeping bag was gone as well. He was starting to panic. _"She must be outside or something."_ He thought to himself. Looking out of the tent, he saw Phoenix packing up their stuff.

Adam couldn't help but notice her beautiful, semi-short cut, brown wavy hair with dark orange highlights. Her hazel eyes persistently locked on packing up until she gazed up at him and smiled. He stepped out of the tent and approached her.

"Hey" said Adam

"Uhh...hey" she replied genuinely. "It's actually good that you're up, cause I was hoping we could get going soon."

"Oh yea ok, I just woke up so yea we can get going." he stammered. She nodded

"Great then let's go." she quickly turned on her heels, heading for the opposite direction. Adam immediately followed suit. After two hours of not saying a word to each other, Phoenix finally broke the silence.

"...Ok so I just have to ask, how old are you?" The question caught him off guard.

"I'm nineteen. How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Seventeen."

"Cool."he replied. _"She hadn't even blinked when she said it."_ he thought.

"So what about college? Do you attend a local university or something?" she continued

"Uh well I was attending college in Oregon until I was offered a job." She instantly stiffened almost causing him to run into her from behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously coming to look at her face. She shook her head and started walking slightly faster than she had been previously. Before he could ask again if she was ok, Phoenix stopped and turned her head to the right; not looking at anything in particular.

"I...used to live in Oregon before I was, I don't know...tested on I guess. Don't worry though, I'm fine now." she said now resuming her casual pace.

"Ok good, I'm glad I didn't upset you." he said with a breath. They continued walking for some time until Phoenix stopped again and raised her hand. Adam walked up next to her and noticed what she saw. A few yards away was a small wooden house. The forest around it had been cleared and a few cattle were grazing in the clearing. Phoenix looked left and right. The owner must have left. She slowly started walking towards the house with Adam not far behind her. When they made it to the door, she carefully turned the knob. It opened.

They walked inside and noticed an open living space with a wide screen television facing the couches.

"What the heck?! What kind of hut has a flat screen tv!" she yell whispered while lowering her guard.

"I know, this makes no sense." Adam replied strolling around the living space. Phoenix looked around and observed that there was also a kitchen and a hallway that probably lead to more rooms of the house. Something wasn't adding up.

"Something's not right." she replied sternly surveying the room once again. A little something she picked up from her team leader. Adam sat on the nearest couch and shrugged.

"I guess, but I've never heard of a mirage in the middle of the Amazon."

"That's because this isn't a mirage." Phoenix and Adam both jumped at the voice coming from the entrance. Standing in the doorway was a tall older man with a bushy mustache and slightly greyish hair, folding his semi-muscular arms across his chest. He didn't seem very keen on having strangers in his house. Adam practically fell off the couch.

"I-We're sorry for trespassing but we thought this was just a regular hut." Phoenix stammered slightly nervous

"Normal humans can't see the hut from the outside. Who are you?" the man asked. Adam looked up at Phoenix

"My name is Phoenix and this is my friend Adam. And no I'm not a regular human, I'm the heroine Phoenix from Jump City, I came to this jungle looking for something that relates to me." she bowed her head in respect.

"That explains how you were able to see this house. I put a spell on this house to keep people from it." the man said humbly as he sat down in a chair across from Adam.

"Why?" asked Adam cautiously. The older man looked up at him

"I am a wizard that knows much about a certain sealed away race that has long been forgotten. It seems humans would pay a lot for that kind of information and would kill many for that matter." Phoenix perked up at the sudden news. She knew exactly which race the older man was talking about and was determined to get more information on it. She had to get rid of Adam first, but how?

"Uhh...hate to be rude but, may I ask where the bathroom is? I kinda have to go" Adam said smiling sheepishly. The older man pointed down the hallway.

"Down the hall to your right." He replied his face expressionless. Adam nodded and made his way down the corridor. As soon as he was out of earshot, Phoenix directed her entire attention to the older man. But before she utter a single word, he spoke.

"Felicia we need to speak." Her eyebrows rose up. How did he know her name?

"How do you know who I am?" she leaned in closer.

"Solia told me that you were in the neighborhood, I just didn't know what you looked like until you stepped in here and I saw you for myself." he smiled

"Wait how do you...never mind, what else did she tell you?" she asked

"She told me that you are drawing nearer to your destination." Felicia smiled at this

"But be warned, the road to the sacred pool is very dangerous. I'd be very careful if I was you, there is something in the forest that also wants the powers that lie within that pool. I wish I could guide you through your journey but this is something that you must face alone. Solia made that very clear." the old man chuckled at the last part

"Thank you for the warning Mr?..."

"Mr. De llama, Mago de Llama." he replied smiling. Phoenix furrowed her eyebrows together. Adam suddenly appeared from the hallway. He looked at Phoenix and noticed her weird facial expression.

"Phoenix what's with the face?" Adam asked her confusingly. Phoenix tilted her head to the side and smirked. _"_ _his name means 'flame wizard' in Spanish"_ she thought to herself. Phoenix then looked back up at Adam and kept her smirk.

"Oh nothing, I was just a little unsure of what his name meant but I understand now." she replied looking at Mago. He raised a surprised eyebrow but smiled.

"So...what does it mean?" Adam asked looking between her and Mago. Mago then gave Phoenix a look and she knew exactly what it meant. He didn't want her to tell him what the name actually means.

"It means helper of friends" she said warmly. Mago nodded. That must have convinced Adam because he seemed content with that and placed himself next to Phoenix on the couch. For the next few hours, the three of them talked while drinking orange and chamomile tea and oatmeal cookies. After a while, Adam fell asleep on one of the couches leaving Phoenix and Mago to talk about some more important things.

Eventually Felicia realized that she had to wake Adam up since they couldn't stay at Mago's house. She gently started to shake Adam hoping he was a light sleeper. She stopped abruptly upon hearing a voice from outside the house.

"Why are we here again? I'd rather be back in Jump robbing a bank." whined one voice

"Yea those snot-nose, mud-eating fart head titans wouldn't see it coming if we suddenly robbed a bank in the middle of the night. " replied a second voice. Phoenix walked to one of the nearby windows and peeked outside. Five figures stood a good fifty yards away from the house. She hoped they couldn't see the house. All of a sudden, one of the figures looked directly at the house. Felicia practically dropped to the floor. Reigning in some of her shock, she stood back up and looked back out the window. The figure was still looking towards the house while the other four were trying to pull him along. Phoenix then decided to use her super hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Jinx what are you looking at? There's nothing there but a clearing." said one voice

"No...something is definitely there, I can feel a magical presence." said the voice that must have belonged to Jinx.

"Well I don't see any dry faced magical being so let's go." replied another voice

"Will you stop getting your diapers in a bunch and just trust me. Let's see if this invisible force can take my bad luck." said Jinx evilly as she sent her pink sparks towards the seemingly empty land. Before the sparks could get even twenty yards from the house, the crashed into an invisible wall that materialized on impact but disappeared just as quickly. Phoenix's eyes went wide. She unexpectedly heard footsteps from behind her and quickly ignited her palms.

"Calm down Felicia, it's only me." explained Mago in his accent while raising both hands. She nodded and looked back at the window.

"One of the titans' enemies had sensed your shield." she replied looking at him with a stoic face.

"Yes I see, it wasn't a very strong spell but a mere amateur wizard wouldn't have been able to sense it. I guess I'll just have to put up a stronger sp-" What sounded like a ton of glass breaking interrupted Mago and Phoenix's conversation. Phoenix ran over to the window and saw Jinx and the other members of the Hive start walking towards them.

"Mago we have to go...like now!" said Phoenix as she quickly shot a small flame at Adam waking him up.

"Oww! What was that for Phoenix?" said Adam angrily as he sat up on the couch. Mago shook his head

"Adam we have to go, there are some people heading this way that you don't want to meet." Phoenix then started dragging Adam off the couch and towards the hallway. "Where's the back exit?" she asked Mago worriedly.

"No need, I'll send you both somewhere safe." he said confidently. Phoenix wasn't so sure if she could believe him at the moment. They didn't have enough time or people to defend the house, plus she wasn't trying to get Adam involved in the superhero world. She looked back at Mago and nodded her head uncertainly.

"Good luck you two on your journey." Mago said smiling.

"Thank you for your kindness" Phoenix replied. Mago nodded and with a wave of his hand the two teenagers disappeared. When Adam and Phoenix opened their eyes, they noticed that they were standing on the outer banks of a waterfall.

"Where in the world are we?" asked Phoenix looking around. They seemed to be nowhere near Mago's house. _"How far away did he transport us?"_ she thought to herself.

"I know where we are" Felicia looked to her right at Adam who seemed to be staring into oblivion.

"And?..."

"And we're near a village that is probably a good fifty miles from our destination...if we're going to the same place that is" he replied.

"How'd you figure that?" she asked skeptically. She was starting to wonder what exactly he was looking for.

"The sign down there-" he pointed to a sign at the bottom of the waterfall. " It's in Latin, and it means 'Sun Temple', I'm guessing they guard a special temple or something."

"You read Latin?" she raised an eyebrow. If he could read Latin then he should be able to read a little Spanish.

"I'm a scientist Phoenix, everything is practically in Latin." he chuckled as he walked past her and brushed his hand on her shoulder. She slightly blushed but snapped out of it since her hand had been in the pocket where her communicator was.

"Come'on, the sign says that the village is a good five days away by horse" Adam said. Phoenix groaned knowing it would take them longer since they both knew that they were in no possession of a horse.

 _Back at Mago's house..._

As Jinx walked into the spacious house, she noticed how empty it was. Eerily walking around, she started zapping and destroying the space with her magic. She then frowned and sighed.

"Ugh, nobody's here you can come in now" she said with an annoyed tone. Her four other comrades then came through the doorway looking confused. Seriously, what was so special about this hut.

"Sooo, I guess we can go since the shack is obviously empty" said See-more looking around with his eye. The other males nodded

"I wouldn't say completely empty" replied Mago from the kitchen with his arms crossed. The villains quickly stared at the old man in the corner. In an instant Jinx had him trapped in ropes of bad luck magic. She then walked sultrily toward him and bent down to where he had fallen.

"I'm only going to say this once so don't bullshit with us, where is the phoenix girl and the sacred pool."

* * *

 **Ugh...I think that one sucked a little bit. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it cause I don't honestly know when chapter three is coming out. This story won't be too long since I don't have the time to write it.**

 **Again, hope you enjoyed it and Ciao ;)**


End file.
